Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) have become commonplace in today's homes. However, one issue encountered is that residents of a home often get out of sync with one another in watching recorded television series that they enjoy. For example, each person in a family may enjoy watching a particular television series. As such, a DVR in their home is configured to record episodes of the television series. However, in many cases, all of the members of the family do not sit down to watch the recorded episodes of the television series at the same time. In this manner, the members of the family may get out of sync with one another in watching the television series. For instance, one member may have watched all of the recorded episodes of the television series while another member may not have yet watched the two most recent recorded episodes of the television series. Thus, there is a need for a system and method that recommends video series items to users at a user premises (e.g., a family's home) in such a manner as to keep the users in sync with one another in the corresponding video series.